This application is a U.S. national filing of PCT Application No. PCT/FR00/01869, filed Jun. 30 2000.
The invention is a water pick for cleaning the interdental spaces which provides specific improvements for permitting its practical domestic use on the running water system after rapid connection to the spout of a faucet.
The principal objective of a water pick is to clean the interdental spaces that are difficult to reach with toothbrushes and where cariogenic food debris becomes deposited.